Prep for Battle of Albridge
Category:Death Comes to the Vale Skill Challenge The Battle of Albridge will be prefaced with a skill challenge. Most of the planning was done via email, so we wouldn't bog the session down: Open Questions * Brian: Doubt would be more comfortable with his second roll being Insight instead of Religion. If Fish allows it as one of the actual rolls. * Skum: could -r use his streetwise 8 or stealth 12 to assist with ambush point? * the ground-based elf archers might be able to use cross fire zones, etc. as they retreat into the woods. are there any sewer lines in this burgh? attics or rooftops where archers could harass and leap about? * Dave: can Complementary Skills be Aided? (I assumed not, & didn't list Aiding there) Skill Rolls Prep Rolls * INSIGHT/Doubt(+10), Aided by Khael, Apolinar, Beleg, & Freeman ** One roll will allow a reroll. Skill Checks and Notes # NATURE/Beleg(+12), possibly Aided by Khael, Apolinar, Doubt, & Freeman (or Rasputin) #* Work with woodsmen of village to ensure they are considering good scouting tactics. Accompany scouting missions if time permits. #* Confirmed Complementary Skill: Thievery/Rasputin. #* Ongoing; will take many hours throughout the prep time. One reason Beleg won't be Aiding many rolls in town. # DIPLOMACY/Freeman(+9), Aided by Doubt, Apolinar, Rasputin, & Khael #* Talking to the Dwarves, to settle them down but also to try to instill in them the common enemy we share, and that we need their help and expertise in the coming battle. #* Confirmed Complementary Skill: Heal/Doubt. #* At least one hour. # HISTORY/Khael(+11+bonuses), Aided by Apolinar, Doubt, Beleg, & Freeman or Rasputin #* Consider battles conducted by similar conquering forces. What strengths and advantages did native troops have that Stone and the other leaders may not be considering? #* Confirmed Complementary Skill: Nature/Beleg, scouting enemy on way to town w/other Elves; possibly Perception could make more sense?) #* At least two hours. # RELIGION/Apolinar(+8), Aided by Doubt, Khael, & Freeman #* Use some of the parables that exist in the various religions of the different faiths gathered to rally and inspire. #* Try to focus on the Heroes of the legends rather that the Gods. #* Original idea was to first inspire people to help & work together. #* At least one hour. # RELIGION/Doubt(+8), Aided by Apolinar, Khael, & Freeman #* Use some of the parables that exist in the various religions of the different faiths gathered to rally and inspire. #* Try to focus on the Heroes of the legends rather that the Gods. #* Original idea was to then keep morale up as the attack approached. #* At least one hour. # INTIMIDATE/Rasputin(+3), Aided by Doubt, Freeman, Beleg, & Apolinar #* Instill in people how brutal the Iron Circle is & how important it is to resist them (stories of house burnings, etc.) #* Confirmed Complementary Skill: Insight/Doubt. #* At least one hour. # NATURE/Beleg(+12)] possibly Aided by Khael, Apolinar, Doubt, & Freeman (or Rasputin) #* Work with woodsmen to set up good ambush points, and to set up traps and obstacles. Accompany woodsmen if time permits. #* Confirmed Complementary Skill: Thievery/Rasputin. #* At least two hours. # DIPLOMACY/Freeman(+9), Aided by Doubt, Apolinar, Rasputin, & Khael #* In addition to being diplomat with the various factions, I think it's important to establish a chain of command. I (Doug) am not entirely sure what that would be, but Freeman certainly would. #* At least one hour. # HISTORY/Khael(+11+bonuses), Aided by Apolinar, Doubt, Beleg, & Freeman or Rasputin #* Tell the tale of the Battle of Bannerjee; a small village which was beseiged by gnolls after the Fall of Nerath, and which was successfully defended by simple farmers who refused to give up their homes. (Intended to provide inspiration) #* At least one hour. # Aided by Khael, Doubt, Beleg, & Freeman or Rasputin #* Review the battle plans and compare them against similar battles of the past. Where might we consider adding additional defenses? #* At least one hour. # DIPLOMACY/Doubt(+5), Aided by Doubt, Apolinar, Rasputin, & Khael] #* Acting as a neutral party to make certain that the various groups we've assembled (Dwarves, Elves, Tor's Hold Barbarians, Stone's forces etc) get along and work together towards the common goal. #* At least one hour. # Aided by Doubt, Freeman, Beleg, & Apolinar #* Talk up our experience & how we will lead them to victory. #* At least one hour.